Spellbound
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Kathy's a witch. Do I have to say anymore. EO of course
1. Chapter 1

Spellbound

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The incredibly lucky Dick Wolf does and it just makes me so sad.

A/N: Okay this is very different, they're in the middle ages. Don't ask me where I got this idea. I hope you enjoy.

In a dark cave illuminated only by an eerie silvery glow from a large black cauldron a blond woman stood, scowling into the vessel's depths. She raised her hand above her head and sprinkled a red dust into the glowing liquid. The light changed from silver to a brilliant blue almost instantly. The woman's scowl changed gradually into a malevolent smile that was far more frightening to behold then the scowl had been.

She began to speak "Oh great spirits of the realm of shadow. Reveal to me the one who shall be my prey, the one whose sacrifice will open the gates and set you free."

The cauldron's contents began to churn. A picture formed on the surface. The image was as clear as crystal. A woman with brown eyes and brown hair, stunning to look at but with an ever present forlornness about her, in her hand she held a sword, the blond woman grinned at the face "Is this the one, oh dark masters. Is this the one of gentle nature whose existence was brought about by evil? Is she the one who will make it possible for you to enter this world?"

A spear of fire shot from the cauldron and the blond woman managed to barely dodge it. The fire struck the wall of the cave behind her where it burned a symbol deep into the stone. The blond nodded in understanding "Yes my masters. I will do as you command," she began to laugh, the most malevolent bone chilling sound reverberated through the cave. She laughed because she knew that she would soon have what she wanted. The bargain had been made long ago.

The dark spirits were unable to crossover into the mortal world but they could communicate telepathically and through dreams. Months ago the blond woman had wandered into a cave in pursuit of a rabbit for supper, she had become lost in its dark depths and had sat upon a rock to rest. It was then that a dark and sinister voice had invaded her thoughts.

"You are not the one," the voice had said to her.

"The one," she had responded aloud "I don't understand."

"You are not the one," the voice said again "Leave this place."

"What do you mean, not the one?" she asked.

"Your mind is too corrupt. Your death will not set us free." It told her.

"My death?" she said, sounding a little bit frightened.

"No," the voice said "You are more use to us alive."

"I'm listening," she had told the voice.

"We want to be free," the voice informed her.

"And in return for your freedom?" ever the opportunist she asked.

"Power," was the voices response "Unimagined power, wealth, eternal youth and beauty."

"Fine," she responded, the deal sounded fair enough to her "How do I free you?"

"You must find the one," the voice said.

"Oh," she scoffed "We're back to the one. Who is the one?"

"The one will set us free," the voice told her.

"Who is the one? How can I find this one?" she fairly yelled leaping from her seated position.

"Forged from evil but with a heart as pure as the mountain stream," the voice began "The death of the one will bring the return."

"The return?" she asked "You're not making sense."

"Find the one," the voice growled in frustration "Find the one, bring the one to this cave, sacrifice her to us, we will be free and you will be rewarded."

"How do I find the one?" she asked for what she thought must have been the millionth time.

"You can leave the cave," the voice said as if the ability to leave the cave was some magical gift like flight.

"So?" she asked.

"You can find the ingredients for the locater potion," the voice told her.

"What do I need to gather?" she asked, more than willing to get to work.

"You cannot gather the ingredients as you are," the voice said regretfully.

"Why not?" she asked in a defiant tone.

"The ingredients," the voice spoke slowly "are lethal to mere mortals."

"It seems then," she said as she prepared to leave "That you are to remain here."

"Wait!" the voice said urgently "there is another way."

"And that is?" she stepped towards the wall of the cave.

"Do you give yourself over to the darkness?" the voice asked.

She thought about it. The cost for power was high but she was willing to pay it "Yes."

"We give you some of our power," the voice told her "So that you may have the ability to gather the makings of the locater potion."

She felt the power coarse through her veins. She enjoyed the sensation immensely. It was on that day that she gave herself to the service of the dark spirits and was transformed into the witch Katherine.

It had taken her many months to gather the proper ingredients at which point she returned to the cave where she had been given her powers.

Now she knew the face of the one. She knew the face of the one but not where to find the one much less how to get the one back to the cave to be sacrificed. She had been informed by the spirits that the summoning spell wouldn't work on victims of the same sex. This task would require her to journey far and to seek help from many an unwilling victim. She left the cave that night taking with her the book of spells and headed to the east where she knew there were people, in search of the one.

After she had left the spirits mumbled amongst each other "Why did the locater spell not give clues as to a location?" one of them asked.

"We're lucky we got a face," another said "It seems that this individual is protected by some very powerful magic."

"Our magic is stronger," a third responded "We will be victorious."

"Yes," the first one said ponderously "If we can trust the fair witch Katherine."

"We have no choice," the third one spoke the truth that they all knew.

"I don't think we can," a fourth one put in.

"Morris," the second one called. Up popped the rabbit who had brought Katherine to the caves those many months ago "Follow her Morris," the voice commanded "Make sure she stays on task."

The rabbit nodded its head and began digging a burrow. It promptly disappeared.

"I can't wait until we're free," the first voice said, excitedly "There is so much pain I owe to these pathetic mortals."

"Our time will come," a fifth, much darker voice said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't get it to fly straight," Olivia growled in frustration. She was a master of swordsmanship but she had trouble when it came to firing a bow and arrow. The good wizard Cragen was an excellent teacher to both her and her fellow knights but she just wasn't able to master the bow and arrow.

"Keep trying Olivia!" Cragen called from a distant hill top. Olivia's poor aim merited such precautions.

Olivia stared down the hay bale, she drew the arrow back carefully until the bow string was taught just as Cragen had shown her 'Please go straight' she preyed silently as she released the string. The arrow hit its mark.

"Well done Olivia!" came the shouts of Cragen and her brothers in arms.

Olivia let a smile cross her lips as she approached the target to retrieve her arrow "It's in deep," she said as she tugged it from the depths of the hay bale. She retrieved the arrow and upon inspection decided that it would be fit to fire again at another time. She returned it to the quiver with the others and went to join her comrades.

"Beautifully done," Elliot said as she approached.

Olivia flashed him a quick grin "That's one more weapon I can use," she said, very near to bragging.

"Now it is your turn Elliot," Cragen said turning to the man who stood beside him.

"Yes sir," Elliot walked to the hay bale, turned and walked twenty paces away from it and prepared to fire his arrow.

Cragen turned to Olivia "Could you go collect some fire wood for me please. I seem to have run rather low and tonight promises to be a bitter evening."

Olivia nodded and made her way towards the forest. She drew her sword as protection as she searched for suitable fire wood. Suddenly she felt a cold wind blow 'It certainly will be a chilly evening' she thought to herself as she continued her search. But with the cold wind came an uncomfortable feeling of foreboding that she couldn't shake.

She felt herself being pulled to her knees by the overwhelmingly dark sensation. The sword began to slip from her hand and she began to feel very much afraid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen sensed that something was very wrong. He felt the cold wind but none of his three knights that stood near him seemed to be bothered by it. The feeling of foreboding was strong as well.

"Are you alright sir?" Odafin, one of Cragen's most loyal knights, asked.

Cragen nodded "Yes I'm fine. It must be my old bones the cold seems to be affecting them," Odafin sensed that the wizard was lying but decided not to press the issue.

Suddenly from beyond the hills a small figure appeared. The figure appeared to be running toward them. At first it was so far off in the distance that it could have been a sheep for all the men on the hill top could see but as it drew closer it became apparent that it was a person.

"Who would be coming here today?" John asked.

"I'm not sure," Cragen replied. In his old age his magic was beginning to fade and he couldn't be as certain as he would have been in the days of yore when he had been very powerful.

"He appears to be a scribe," Elliot thought allowed.

"I have a message for the great wizard Cragen!" the scribe called as soon as he was in earshot.

"Come then scribe," Cragen said graciously "you shall deliver your message as we share our evening meal together."

"Thank you kind sir," the scribe replied gratefully and somewhat out of breath "It has been a long journey."

"Then come in," Cragen said, gesturing to his house "Elliot go help Olivia fetch the firewood please."

Elliot nodded and went to find Olivia. As he walked towards the forest he pondered why it was that Olivia had chosen to tarry so long over such a simple task as collecting wood. As he entered the forest he felt it. The cold wind that only Cragen had felt before was overwhelming in this place. A dark evil presents seemed to surround him. He felt himself being pulled to the ground "Olivia!" he called as his knees collided with the forest floor.

"Elliot!" she called back as she tried to fight against the strong force that held her down. She crawled a few feet towards him and then collapsed again.

"What is this?" Elliot asked as he fought his way towards her and grasped her hand.

"I wish I knew," she answered, pulling herself a little closer to him.

"We need, to get out, of the forest," Elliot groaned as he tried to pull himself to his feet.

Slowly and somewhat painfully they made their way the few yards through the trees into the fast coming twilight. The evil force had not dissipated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen felt it again, this time it was stronger, closer "Excuse me please," he said to the scribe who was merrily chatting with John and Odafin.

Cragen rushed from the house and followed his senses to the source of the malevolent energy. At the edge of the forest he found it. Elliot and Olivia lay panting on the ground, the energy had become much more painful for them to bare.

Cragen rushed over to them and found it hard to stay on his feet as the force seemed to increase exponentially. Evil energy seemed to be surrounding Olivia, attempting to suck her and everything around her dry of strength.

Cragen knelt beside Olivia and placed a hand on her back. It was painful to touch the energy but it was necessary. Cragen was able to remove the evil energy.

"Quickly," he said to the two knights "Back to the house."

The three raced back to the safety of Cragen's house. Once they were there Cragen began to rummage around his apothecary pulling out different ingredients.

"What is he doing?" the scribe asked the four knights who stood around him.

None of them bothered to answer him "Are you two alright?" John asked.

"I think so," Olivia said still a little mystified about what had transpired.

Cragen began to mix together ingredients in the bottom of a cup. When he was satisfied that he had attained the correct blend, he passed the cup to Olivia "Drink this," he told her.

Olivia took the cup and stared at the brownish mixture it contained. She had learned over the years never to distrust Cragen when it came to matters such as evil otherworldly forces. She tipped the contents into her mouth and swallowed as fast as she could. It was thick and foul tasting but as soon as she had finished it she felt fine.

"That should shield you from any further attacks," Cragen told her.

"Attacks!" All the others said in unison.

"What I just experienced in the forest," Olivia said nervously "Was an attack?"

"Of sorts," Cragen said vaguely.

Olivia wanted to ask more questions. So did Elliot but in the presence of the scribe they were wary of going into too much detail. They would have to save their questions for later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the help of what little firewood they had remaining for Cragen dared not send any of his knights to the forest again that night, they managed to cook their supper and warm the house. After their meal they began to tidy up. Olivia lit the lanterns as they settled in to hear the message that the scribe had journeyed so far to bring them.

"What is the message?" Odafin asked impatiently.

"The King wishes to test your knights in combat sir Cragen," the scribe said, turning to Cragen.

"My nights have been in combat," Cragen answered flatly "The fact that they still breathe is testament to their abilities."

"I suppose that is true," the scribe said, scratching his head "but the king wishes there to be a tournament."

"A tournament!" Cragen exclaimed in anger "My nights do not need to prove themselves to the King."

"Why does the King wish to test us in a tournament?" Olivia asked "We are quite capable."

"The King is displeased that you have chosen to train out here in the far lands," the scribe answered.

"We fight for the common people," John intervened "We aren't disillusioned by living in the security of the palace gates."

"The King wishes to disband your knights wizard," the scribe told Cragen. The scribes conscience had managed to get the better of him. These people had taken him in and fed him and had been great company, he owed them the truth "He hopes that in the coarse of the tournament that your knights will be vanquished."

"I will not participate in such a tournament," Elliot announced.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"If you refuse," the scribe said, sounding rather uncomfortable "The King will send his army here to do away with all of you."

"Then we will stand and fight," Odafin said defiantly.

"With all due respect good sir knight," the scribe began "The King is aware of the decline in the good wizard's powers as of late. You wouldn't stand a chance. One by one you would fall," the scribe paused and looked at Olivia. A female knight was most unacceptable to the King and she would be punished severely.

Olivia understood the look that the scribe gave her. She stood and drew her sword, holding it up high "I for one except the King's challenge. I will travel to the great city and fight in the tournament and I will return victorious," she said, her voice firm with conviction. She looked to her fellow knights for a response. Each man in turn drew his sword and stood with her.

"We stand together," Elliot said.

"Or we don't stand at all," John finished.

"To the bitter end," Odafin added.

"If we fight with honor," Olivia corrected "There is nothing bitter about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after the scribe had fallen asleep the four knights sat around the dying fire, talking to Cragen.

"I do not trust the King," Cragen stated plainly "but I will not be allowed to travel to the great city with you. My presence might be seen as, an unfair advantage."

"The four of us in a tournament against the King's best," John mused "It seems to me that we could use an advantage, unfair or not."

"And you shall have it," Cragen told them.

"But how?" Elliot asked.

Cragen held up a piece of the currently unused armor "What little I can do in the way of shielding," he told them "This armor should hold up quite nicely, even better than normal."

"We will return," Olivia told him firmly.

"I know you will," Cragen said with tears in his eyes "I just want to make doubly sure that you don't come to any harm."

"Thank you," all four knights bowed their heads in appreciation and respect for their aging master and friend.

"Take these herbs as well," Cragen told them, handing a satchel to Olivia "In case you are injured, they possess powerful healing abilities," he smiled at Olivia "You still remember the things I taught you before you started training to be a knight?"

Olivia nodded, she still remembered quite well the correct herbs for healing certain ailments and wounds.

"Also," Cragen leaned forward "Be wear of evil magics."

The experience in the forest came back to the forefront of both Elliot and Olivia's minds "What did you mean when you said that the energy in the forest was an attack?" Elliot asked.

"Something sinister seems to be surfacing," Cragen said softly "and it seems to be after Olivia."

The three other men all registered shock on their faces "But I was in the forest with her," Elliot protested "I felt it too."

"You felt it," Cragen began to explain "because you were near her. The energy was focused on Olivia," he turned to Olivia, even in the dim light she could see the concern for her that was in his eyes "The potion I gave you tonight should prevent this from happening again but incase it does, I will have to teach you how to mix more of the potion yourself."

Olivia pondered over what Cragen had said. She was a hand at mixing a healing potion but she had never mixed a magical remedy before "Are you sure I can do it?" she asked.

"I know you can," he told her. Then turning to the rest of the group he continued "The potion is a magical shield of sorts. It allows the body to deflect magical attacks such as the one in the forest today."

"Can you tell who was attacking Olivia?" John asked.

"No," Cragen said, disappointedly "I wish I could. Maybe if my powers were what they used to be…" he hung his head slightly.

"We have to prepare for tomorrow," Elliot told the others.

They all nodded and while Elliot, John and Odafin went to go test the weapons Cragen showed Olivia how to mix the magic shield potion. They all knew that tomorrow would be a hard day. Cragen would have to say good bye to the four people he had come to love as children and they in turn would have to say good bye to their father figure and mentor.

TBC

A/N: I know it's a little different than normal but I would really appreciate some feed back. Even if you just want to tell me that I've totally lost my mind and that I should go smack myself over the head with a wet noodle. I'll take any type of feedback because I've never tried anything like this before. Thanks in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Spellbound

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf you lucky . He owns them not me.

A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed and reassured me that even though I had lost my mind, it was still a great story. So I have decided to continue.

Elliot lay awake that night. He thought about what was to come. A tournament, and all because the King was selfish enough to think that all knights should be trained under his watchful eye, but that only lead to the further suffering of the people who lived outside the walls of the great city. Elliot had grown up in the great city, his parents had been wealthy and their lives had been comfortable. He hadn't known of anything outside of those city walls until he was sixteen. His adventuress spirit and his desire to get away from his father had compelled him to leave home and travel the countryside.

He had seen so much suffering in the faces of the villagers that he met. People whose homes had been burned to the ground, women who had been raped or who had watched their children being murdered. He had been shocked that the King, whom he was raised to believe was benevolent and good, could let such suffering exist. He swore that he would never return to the great city.

Elliot devoted his life to helping the unfortunate people who the King had forgotten.

One day he met up with the wizard Cragen and John. Cragen was teaching John to be a knight. Elliot began to train with the master wizard as well. Not long after that Olivia had shown up at the house requesting lodging and an apprenticeship. Soon after that Odafin joined up with them and Elliot's new family was complete.

Now they were to go fight in a tournament that could very well separate their family forever. He had tested the weapons himself and knew that they were strong and that the armor would hold up to almost anything but still there was always that chance that something could happen to one or all of them.

Elliot heard a noise outside. He sat up and looked out the window, was it possible that someone from one of the nearby villages had come seeking help at such a late hour? He saw a light through the window. He got out of bed and taking his sword with him he went to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stood by the lantern, just staring at the flame. 'Such a simple thing' she thought 'Being able to stand here in this spot and stare at a flame in a lantern. After tonight things will be different.'

She had come in search of Cragen when she was sixteen, she had wanted an apprenticeship to show her mother that she would serve a purpose in the world. She had begun as an assistant to the wizard, he had taught her to make healing herbal remedies which she found herself applying to more then one cut or broken bone of the three knights in training. It had become frustrating to her to watch the men train everyday and be nursemaid to them when they became injured. Cragen had noticed this and one day he had come to her. She still remembered that day with absolute clarity.

"How are you today Olivia?" he had asked, coming up beside her as she watched Elliot swing his sword, demolishing a target perfectly.

"Fine," she had answered although she felt like she wanted to crawl out of her skin.

"You like watching your comrades training," Cragen said. It wasn't a question, just a statement. Cragen was well aware of the wishful look that Olivia got on her face when ever she saw any of the men train, or when ever they rode off to fight and he noticed the pride in her eyes when ever they would report of their good deeds. He knew that she wished that she could ride with them and protect the good people of the neighboring villages.

Olivia nodded, embarrassment clearly showing on her face "I'm sorry sir. I will get back to my lessons right away."

"These lands are full of healers Olivia," Cragen told her "What we do need more of are knights. People with pure hearts whose only interest is justice, people like you Olivia." He took her hand and lead her to the barn. There behind a bale of hay was a suit of armor that looked as if it was made especially for her.

Olivia stared at it for a moment, her mouth slightly agape "For me," she finally spoke quietly.

Cragen nodded.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him.

"You'll need this as well," he told her, handing her a sheathed sword.

She smiled broadly, the biggest smile that Cragen had ever seen on her face.

A sound shook Olivia from her memories "Who goes there?" she asked, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Its Elliot," the new comer responded. He released his grip on his own sword.

"You couldn't sleep either?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Something about this just doesn't feel right," he said, coming to stand beside her

"Who will watch out for them while we're away?" she asked.

Elliot knew that she was referring to the people. To the villagers they were the last hope and without them the local villages would be vulnerable "I don't know," he answered honestly.

"We can't leave them Elliot, they need us," she felt horrible, if they left, the villages became vulnerable to attacks but if they stayed then the King's army would come and the villages would be ransacked anyway.

"We have to leave them Olivia. If we stay we only put them in more danger." He knew that she was hurting, he was hurting too.

"The King is unfair," she said slamming her hand down next to the lantern, causing it to jump slightly.

Elliot put a hand on her shoulder "If more people in the great city only knew of the suffering that goes on beyond those walls. Maybe they would stand against the King."

"So you think that we should take it upon ourselves to show them?" she asked her voice holding just an edge of sarcasm "Elliot they'll never listen to us. Cragen is talked about in the great city as an outcast we will be viewed the same."

"One voice can make a difference," he told her matter-of-factly "We are four."

She let out a short laugh "One voice can be easily silenced by the clamoring of hundreds. Four voices can disagree."

"But we don't," Elliot said, he would argue with her all night if he had to just to get his point across.

"What are we doing right now Elliot?" she asked in a bitter tone.

He took her hands into his and turned her to face him in the pale light of the lantern "We don't disagree that someone should pay attention to the people out here, the people who are suffering. You know as well as I do the things that go on in these villages."

She turned her head away from him in an attempt to hide the tear that started to fall "I know better," she said in a small voice that was being strangled by her emotions.

Elliot drew her into his arms. The very same violence that they fought against was the reason that she came to exist "Someone will rise to protect them. Even if we fall, someone will rise."

She pulled away and looked at him "You don't expect us to come back from this," she said in realization.

"I will do everything to make sure that you, John and Odafin survive," he told her.

"You plan to die," she whispered, the tears falling again.

"If it becomes necessary," he pulled her close again and buried his face in her hair.

"Elliot," she whispered through her tears.

"Olivia," he choked out as his own tears began falling "I don't want to leave you."

She looked him in the eye. The fire from the lantern danced in both their eyes as she spoke "Then don't." He made as if he was going to say something but she placed a finger on his lips "If a man believes that he is going to die, he will do everything in his power to make it happen. Tell me that you will survive this tournament. Tell me that we will return to this place. Tell me that you will be victorious. Tell me that before you tell me anything else that you are planning to at this moment."

"I will return with you to this place," he told her "We will be victorious and we will return to this place." He put his head on her shoulder and just held her.

"We should get some sleep," she said, pulling away from him "We have a long journey in the morning." She picked up the lantern and walked into the house. At the door to her room she felt his hand on her shoulder again.

"Share my bed tonight?" he asked.

She turned to him "That is the request of a man who thinks he won't survive through the next day," she blew out the lantern "Good night," she said and then she went into her room closing the door behind her. Elliot returned to his own room, feeling his way cautiously in the dark for Olivia had left him without a light and settled in to his own bed, alone and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight streamed into the house early the next morning. Olivia awoke to the sounds of Cragen moving about in the house. She got out of bed, pulling on her clothes and went out to find him cooking eggs that he had gathered from the chickens.

"Would you like some help?" she asked kindly, smiling at the gentle old man who had taken her in and cared for her as he would have if she had been his child.

"I haven't fed the horses yet," he said, looking up from his cooking to smile back at her "If you could prepare them for the journey today."

Olivia nodded and headed out to the stable. Stepping inside she went to each of the horses in turn and greeted them with a pat on the nose. First was John's horse Iris, a strong fast brown stallion, of all the horses he had the best endurance for running long distances. Next she went to Odafin's horse Helios, he was also a brown stallion but his shoulders were slightly broader then those of Iris and Helios had a white stripe down the center of his face. Helios was good at dodging, he was fast like all the horses and he was a powerful force to contend with. Next she greeted Elliot's horse Eros, a pure white stallion. Eros was pure strength and heart, he would plunge directly into the heart of battle, toppling the opposition and leaving them in his wake.

Olivia smiled at each of them before turning to the last horse in the line. Olivia's horse Athena was a lean muscular mare all black except for her hoofs and a white star on her forehead "Good morning girl," Olivia said gently "You ready for a long day?" Athena whinnied and through her head back happily. Olivia smiled and turned to her work.

She pitched fresh hay into each stall and gave each horse a decent serving of grain. Cragen had said that grain was always hard to come by and that they should be sparing with it but Olivia felt that today merited an extra treat. She picked up the pale and headed to the well to draw fresh water.

On her way to the well she spotted John and Odafin. The two seemed to be deep in conversation as she approached "Good morning," she said, not cheerfully but not sorrowfully either.

The two men looked up at her "Good morning Olivia," they both answered. The two of them seemed preoccupied but Olivia felt it better not to press the issue, after all they all were feeling some apprehension at the task that awaited them.

She got the water and returned to the stable and gave the horses their water. Then feeling an overwhelming hunger in her own stomach she rushed back to the house to see if breakfast was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Be sharp," Cragen gave his last warning to the four knights in full armor that stood before him. Each knight stood at the head of their horse, each horse was also in full armor. Cragen had made sure to give the horses' armor the same protection that he had given to their masters.

The scribe stood in the middle of this scene feeling completely out of place. He stared first at the knights with the sun glinting brilliantly off their armor, then at their proud steeds, who possessed equally splendorous armor.

Each knight in turn hugged their mentor good bye. Cragen whispered in each of their ears, a message of love and a warning that the King could not be trusted.

Olivia was the last one to hug the aging wizard "Good bye," she whispered.

"Take care," he whispered back "Promise that you will watch out for yourself," he said trying to hold back tears.

"I will," she told him, pulling away and smiling slightly at him "We'll be back before you can miss us."

"Its too late for that," Cragen said with a slight chuckle "I already do."

Elliot was the first to mount his horse, followed by Odafin, John and lastly Olivia swung herself astride Athena's back. They were just about to leave when Olivia noticed the scribe "Come," she said patting the place behind her on the saddle.

Elliot looked displeased that Olivia would offer to let a stranger ride behind her "You can ride with me young scribe," he spoke up "Eros is more than capable of supporting the extra weight."

"Athena is perfectly capable of-" Olivia stopped mid protest when she caught the small spark of jealousy that flared in Elliot's eyes. Olivia watched in amusement as the scribe mounted Eros and sat behind Elliot. Elliot would not even let John or Odafin go near Eros and here he was letting a complete stranger sit astride him.

"Yah," Elliot said, gently digging his heals into Eros's sides and he took off at full gallop.

"Farewell!" Olivia called over her shoulder to Cragen as she and Athena took off after Elliot,

John took his reins into his hand "Iris," he spoke to his horse "We're off."

Odafin brought his horse neck and neck with John's as they followed Olivia and Elliot "Should we be worried?" he asked.

"Well," John began "We will be facing the strongest knights in the great city, a King who could care less about his subjects and wants to have us erased from the face of the earth and we may never see home again. I'm not worried, are you?"

Odafin laughed nervously "Not about that," he admitted "About Olivia."

"What about her?" John asked "She can handle herself."

"I know but," Odafin reached into one of his saddle bags and felt around as if he was looking for something but he was only trying to avoid answering the question.

John noticed this attempt and decided to nip it in the bud. He knew his friend far too well to let him get away with that "Stop avoiding the question," he told Odafin straightforwardly "What is bothering you?"

"I just don't trust the King," Odafin answered simply.

"None of us do," John told him.

"Yeah but…" Odafin paused for a second "A female knight will be in all the more danger in the great city."

John nodded in understanding "She'll be fine," he reassured his friend "She's got us to look after her. If it comes to that," They rode on in silence.

Olivia and Athena kept perfect stride with Elliot and Eros. The two dared not speak of anything much to do with the King within earshot of the scribe so they were relatively quiet.

"How long did it take you to make the journey on foot?" Olivia asked of the scribe.

"Five days," he answered "On horse back we should make it in three." And those were the only words spoken between any of the three for quite some time.

Silence prevailed until as they were passing a village, the sounds of horrified screaming reached their ears.

"Something's wrong," Olivia said, turning with Athena to face the direction the sound had come from.

"Wait here," Elliot said, fairly pushing the scribe off of Eros "We'll pick you up on our way back." He turned and signaled to John and Odafin "This way," and he lead the charge into the village.

The scribe's natural curiosity got the better of him. He had seen knights performing their training exercises at the palace but he had never seen actual battle. So he followed the knights as they followed the sounds of the screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine stood at the gates to the great city. It was likely that someone here would know of the existence of the one. How many women who carried swords could there be?

"Good day fair lady," a vender called to her from the marketplace. His stand was piled high with fresh fruits and vegetables and Katherine felt her stomach growl. She felt in her pocket for her coin purse and headed towards the vender.

"Good day," she answered when she had reached him. She purchased an apple, turning to find a shady place to sit and eat it she spotted a group of men deep in conversation.

She moved closer in an effort to overhear what they were saying but not so close that she would be noticed.

"I say they won't come," one man was saying "they are cowards."

"They might come," a second protested "If they don't it will certainly be a dull tournament."

A third nodded "I hear tell one of them is a woman."

The other two men laughed "A woman knight," they both said in disbelief and absolute amusement.

Katherine leaned in closer. A female knight, there was a good chance that if true, this female knight was the one.

"It serves that such a band of outcasts would possess a woman," the second one said, still laughing.

"We won't know until the scribe returns," the third one said, obviously trying to bring his companions back to seriousness again.

"If he comes back," the first one continued laughing "Did you see the scrawny lad that the King sent on this journey? Just a boy, why the only one who compares in scrawniness is the King's son."

Katherine wondered at this. If the King didn't trust these knights, who better to spy on them and reliably report on their traitorous activities then his own son.

TBC

A/N: Please review and tell me if I should just go jump in a lake or something. I'll also take suggestions on what I should beat myself over the head with but be kind. Thank you in advance.


End file.
